


A Real Mouthful

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Multi, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Akane says thanks.





	A Real Mouthful

**Author's Note:**

> ... because the girls side of reader inserts in this fandom is seriously underserved. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis.

„Y'know I also never got the banana jokes about suckin' dick”, Akane Owari says, kneeling in front of you, her strong hand traveling along the length of your penis.

„It's not like you're supposed to bite down“ she concludes her observation shortly before kissing the tip of your penis. Feeling her full lips poke at the sensitive skin sends warm, electric showers down your spine and makes you shiver ever so lightly.

A partial smile forms on Akane’s lips because of it and then she sucks you in deeper, until her lips are finally wrapped around the thick base. She halts all movement, possibly to get used to the feeling. An agonizing minute of anticipation passes before Akane finally begins to move her head, sliding her tongue alongside the underside of your cock as she does.

You comb through her hair with your fingers, and message her temple gently as she moves her head back and forth.

As she sucks your dick, you begin to wonder how she’s so good at this. But while you’re curious enough to ask, you wouldn’t want her stop, either. Instead you opt for something a little more fun.

“Hey, Akane?”, you pant.

“Hm?”, she answers with a muffles hum while slowing her movement.

“I’d love … If you used a little more of your teeth. Right now.”

She meets your eyes and instead of giving any indication whenever she intends to follow your request or not, she seemingly returns to her previous rhythm, only to slow once she her lips are near the tip, and to ever so slightly scrap her teeth over it.

You’re not quite ready for the resulting explosion of pleasure and nothing could’ve prepared you for the assault that follows.

Akane alternates between taking you all the way in, and scrape of her teeth alongside both sides of your dick. Groaning you throw your head back as she does and, impulsively, you tighten your grip on the back of her head as you begin to empty yourself into her mouth. Surprised, Akane inhales sharply as her mouth fills and her cheeks expand, before using her strength push away.

Not quite spent yet, more cum shoots out and hits the bridge of her nose, her check, and even as far up as her left eye. The height of your orgasm leaves you a quivering, gasping mess, taking air in with large, scorching puffs until you collapse onto the bed not long after.

When you open your eyes again, you’re not sure if you passed out for a moment, until realize Akane’s sitting beside you on the bed. She’s busy cleaning her face with a bunch of tissues and her cheeks are glowing bright red when she speaks.

“Um, wow. I didn’t expect that. It was so much”, she mumbles awkwardly.

Akane then looks straight at you.

“Hey, can I ask you something?”

“If it’s something simple.”

You really don’t want to think hard right now.7

“Please be careful around Sonia. I don’t want her to get any ideas, y’know. Cuz’ I don’t think she'd understand me going back to do this stuff”, Akane explains, settling down beside you.

“I won’t”, you say, before wrapping an arm around Akane’s waist. She joins your silent request for an embrace, and you reaffirm it once more.

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be alone thinking that Akane's the most attractive woman in this series, surely? Threw in a tiny sprinkle of fluff in the end for good meassure. Also I can't help myself with SoniAkane. These girls and their relationship are sooo perfect they even invade my bottom of the barrel filth now. Also don't even think about continuity here.


End file.
